Silver Linings
by MarlyCook
Summary: Naomi is back in Beverly Hills after 5 years in Manhattan running her business. An ex-husband, a three year old son, and an old high school flame sends her world upside down. Silver is getting married, and not one, but two men make her question her decision. Seven years post finale.


_**Title: **__Silver Linings_

_**Summary: **__Back to Beverly Hills for Naomi, after spending her last five years in Manhattan as an event planner. An ex-husband, a three-year-old son, and an ex-boyfriend turns her world upside down. _

_**Pairings: **__Can't tell you yet ;) _

_**A/N: **__It's slow right now, but give it a chance. You'll love it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own Susan, Milo, and Andy, but that's it. _

* * *

Naomi laid in bed and twirled her dirty blonde hair around her index finger as she stared mindlessly at the black television screen. She woke up before her alarm and she had five minutes to spare before her busy day began. This was her small window of serenity and it was about to be ruined, because she heard little feet thumping against the hardwood floors outside her bedroom. In a second, the door burst open and a little blonde toddler jumped on the feather bed and crawled until he reached her lap.

"Morning, mommy," he grinned, holding her face in his hands and kissing her lips soundly. "I get to see daddy today!"

With a short and uncomfortable laugh, she nodded and smoothed down the cowlicks in his hair. "So he says," she answered, kissing his cheek. "Let's get up and fix this hair."

He groaned and rolled off her lap, huffing the entire way to his mother's bathroom. "Daddy doesn't care what my hair looks like," he argued, in his three-year-old lisp.

"Maybe not, Andy, but momma does," she said, pulling herself out from under the warm sheets and scooping up her slippers with her feet. She followed him into the bathroom and turned on the vanity lights before wetting a comb and sliding it through his hair.

Her phone went off in her bed and she set down the comb, hurrying to grab it. When she saw her best friend's name pop up on the screen, she smiled. "Well hello there, its awfully early for you to be awake, isn't it?"

"I couldn't sleep," Silver replied, across the country, running her slender fingers through her short black hair. "I'm too stressed out to sleep, eat, think. Then, I thought about it, why can't my maid of honor also be my wedding planner?"

"I thought that already went without saying ..." Naomi replied, walking back into the bathroom.

"Well, I never formally asked you and now I am formally begging you," Silver said, lying back on the leather couch in her apartment. "I am completely overwhelmed. I'm swamped at work, I've been fighting with Milo and his mother, and to top it all off, you will never guess who is back in town."

"I'm completely lost on this one," Naomi replied, patting Andy's tush to indicate that she was done. He jumped down off the plastic red stool and ran down the hall to his bedroom.

"Greg!" Silver exclaimed, "He just showed up at work today and asked me to lunch. Like he just assumed that I was available and that I should just start from where we left off."

"And what did you tell the over-dramatic slime-ball?"

"That I was busy and did not have time for lunch," Silver answered. "But I am sure that he saw my engagement ring."

Naomi snorted and changed out of her pajamas. "I'm sure. It's a freaking rock." She walked out of her bedroom and peeked in Andy's room, making sure he was changing into his clothes instead of watching TV.

"Hey, speaking of slime-balls, have you heard from father of the year?"

"Mine or Andy's?" Naomi asked, laughing as she fixed cereal in the kitchen. She pushed her hair behind her ears and leaned back against the counter.

"Well, Andy's," Silver replied, sympathetically. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this. I know how hard you work and what little help you have … if I could do anything to help you, I would. But you just had to move to Manhattan."

"Stop it," Naomi smiled, shaking her head. "I'm doing great and I don't need any help. You're doing fine as a Godmother from afar," she teased with a grin, "and yes, I've heard from PJ. He's supposed to pick Andy up for the weekend today."

"So he says," Silver replied, with a sharp bitterness to her tone.

"I know," Naomi sighed, rubbing her forearms, "but unfortunately, Andy is getting to the age where he notices when his dad doesn't show up. So, for his sake, I'm hoping he comes through. Earlier times, I would pray he wouldn't show up so I could keep my son to myself."

"Well, hopefully he won't want Andy when you come to California to see me. I'd like to see my Godson as well as my best friend."

Silver wished she was there to help raise Andy, but Naomi had proven time and time again that she was more than capable of handling everything life throws at her. She admired that part of her, but knew she needed a break every now and then. And she deserved happiness, but never let herself come close enough to getting it.

"I highly doubt he will," Naomi laughed some and shook her head. "Silver, you should probably get to bed so you'll be worth something today."

"Ugh," Silver faked a gagging noise. "This motherly side of you, it's something I just can't get used to."

An actual whole-hearted laugh came from the New York end of the phone and Silver couldn't help but join in on it. "Good night, Naomi."

"Good morning, Silver," Naomi laughed and hung up her phone. She stared down at it for a moment with a smile and then set it on the counter. "Andrew, you better be dressed!"

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you can't make it?" Naomi snapped into the phone, clenching her jaw in anger. She stopped in mid-step on the sidewalk and waited for his explanation.

"I just got tied up, Naomi," PJ sighed into the phone, annoyed at her tone. He hated upsetting her and Andy for that matter, but some things just couldn't be helped. And this was one of them.

"And you're going to be tied up all weekend?" She pressed, moving out of the pedestrians' way and leaning against a rail on the steps of an attorney's office.

"I could be."

"Wow. Well, that's fine. But, you're not making me break it to Andy this time. You're doing it," she bitterly replied. She pushed herself off the rail and started walking back to her home where her assistant was watching her son until PJ picked him up.

"Naomi, please. You know I'm not the best at that. I hate seeing him upset," PJ replied, his tone growing softer. "Please do it for me."

After a moment of silence from her, she just shook her head in disappointment. "Fine," she mumbled and with that, she hung up the phone and shoved it into her purse. The whole walk back to her penthouse she tried to come up with something to say to him. When she walked into her building and into the elevator, she felt the need to cry. She felt like she and Andy always got the short end of the stick with everyone.

"Susan?" Naomi called when she stepped into her house. "I'm back early!"

Andy came running around the corner and threw his arms around her legs. "Are you gonna come with me and daddy?" He looked up at her with big, green, hopeful eyes and she felt her heart break. This wasn't the first time, but she wanted it to be the last.

"No, not exactly." She ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, little man, daddy is busy today. So, I decided to come home and spend time with my favorite guy in the whole world," Naomi replied, bending down to eye level with him. "I'm sorry."

His face dropped and she knew he was heartbroken once again. By his father, once again. As much as she didn't like PJ, she wished he was at least a good father. Andy looked back up and attempted a smile in his mother's direction. "What are we going to do?" His voice was light, cracking almost and she could tell he was close to tears.

"Well," Naomi started, scooping him up in her arms and walking to his bedroom. "We are going to pack our suitcases and head to Nana Tracy's house for a little while. Are you okay with that?"

His face then lost all worry and lit up, he looked the most like his mom when he did that. "Yeah!" Andy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. He bounced in her arms, kicking his feet in excitement. Naomi laughed and kissed his cheek before setting him down in his room where Susan was picking up his toys they had been playing with.

As Andy tugged his suitcase down from the closet, Susan shoved his toys back in his wooden chest near his window. "California, huh? How are you going to swing that with your schedule?"

"I'm taking an emergency leave of absence. I'm sure you can handle the two events planned this week, they aren't that big. It's a bar mitzvah and a benefit to sponsor a missionary trip to Africa, I have everything you need to do in my email and nothing, but faith in you, Susan," Naomi said, placing her hand on Susan's shoulder.

"Because if you mess up, I'll fire you. Now, get me two tickets to Los Angeles on the next flight." She winked and walked out of Andy's room and down the hall to hers. "And help him pack, would you?" She added, calling down the hall to her. Susan rolled her eyes and took clothes out of Andy's drawer, putting them in his open suitcase that sat on top of his bed.

Naomi walked in her room and began packing a large suitcase for her trip back home. She needed that sweet California air and a little time with her friends to make her feel better. And Andy needed to be around more family who made him feel wanted and special, even if they were a little crazy. She grabbed her cellphone and texted Silver a brief: _I'm coming home on the first flight out._

* * *

_**A/N: **__The beginning is short, but it won't all be like this. Hang in there, it gets so much better!_


End file.
